


Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson and Doctor Strange

by madsydva



Series: Sherlockian Things Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Movie Night, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: John drags Sherlock to the Cinema to see Doctor Strange.





	Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson and Doctor Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is week 5 for the Sherlockian Things Facebook prompts. The prompt was 'going to the movies'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of his friends. He belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Hartswood Films and the BBC!
> 
> I also do not own Doctor Strange or any of the dialogue from the movie. That belongs to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios and Disney.

"Sherlock, love, I want to go out tonight." John calls from the kitchen, where he is strapping Rosie into her high chair for lunch. "There's a movie on I'd like to see."

Sherlock groans from his place on the couch. He covers his face with the research paper he was reading.

"Ugh, John, do we have to? Please don't tell me it's another one of those super hero movies."

"Greg and Mycroft already agreed to take Rosie. Actually, it was their idea. Their taking her to Circ du Soleil." John says putting Macaroni and Cheese down in front of Rosie. "There you are dear."

"Tanky, Da." Rosie replies.

John goes to the sink to clean up the dishes left from breakfast. Soon, he feels a heavy head on his shoulder and arms circle his waist. Sherlock groans dramatically.

"Pa'lock sad?" Rosie's asks through a mouthful of macaroni. Sherlock peels himself away from John to look at Rosie. John turns and leans his hip on the sink.

"Yes. Papa is sad. Daddy wants us to go out when we could have a nice evening at home. ALONE. Without people." Sherlock tells her, ruffling her curls. Rosie just giggles and stuffs more macaroni into her mouth.

"No, Papa is just being lazy, stubborn and over-dramatic." John taps Sherlock's behind. "Go shower. Mycroft and Greg will be here to get her after her nap. They wanted to take her for ice cream first. We could go to an early show. And.." John grabs Sherlock's wrist and spins him to face him, putting his arms around his waist. "And, if we get there early we could get a seat in the back so we can snog during the boring bits."

Sherlock sighs. "Fine. But you're buying me a slushee."

\------------------------------------------  
"Thanks for letting us take her, John." Greg said hefting the diaper bag on his shoulder.

"Thank you for giving us an afternoon off." John says.

"Mycroft says the show should last about 2 1/2 hours with an intermission so we should be back around 9." Greg says.

"Well, Sherlock and I are going to a movie, but we should be back by then. But if for some reason we aren't then just leave her with Mrs. H." John says as Mycroft and Sherlock appear at the top of the stairs.

"The car seat has been installed and is ready for Rosamund." Mycroft announces. John passes Rosie off to Greg.

"My, I told you I'd strap it in." Greg says annoyed. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"You don't think I'm capable?" Mycroft counters, leaning on his umbrella.

"No, I think you made the driver do it. It's bad enough that you have us driven around like... nevermind it's no use is it?" Greg says looking at John with a thin smile.

"No, not really Greg. These Holmes boys do pretty much what they want. Then once you fall for them you're just along for the ride." John says patting him on the shoulder.

"At least yours listens to you sometimes."

"We are standing right here." Sherlock says.

Greg and John chuckle.

"Come here to Uncle Myc." Mycroft says taking Rosie from Greg.

"Myc, Myc." Rosie says and tugs on Mycroft's tie.

"Gregory, dear, we should get going if we want to get ice cream first."

"I-ceam, I-ceam!" Rosie exclaims

"Tell Daddy Bye, Bye." Sherlock says ruffling her hair.

"Bye, Bye, Da!" Rosie says waving a hand at John. She blows a kiss to him. "Mwah!"

"Bye, bye, love. Be good for Uncle Greg and Uncle Mycroft." John says waving back. Mycroft and Greg retreat down the stairs with Rosie.

Sherlock moves back into the flat and towards his chair.

"Oh no you don't! Coat on! We are going out!" John says holding out the Belstaff. Sherlock's shoulders sag but takes the coat from John and puts it on. John puts on his coat and then goes over to Sherlock, grabbing him by his labels.

"Thank you." He says then plants a kiss on Sherlock's lips.

"What for? I'm being insufferable."

"Just that." John answers with a smile and kisses him again.

\------------------------------------------  
"Two for the Four O'clock showing of Doctor Strange." John says at the ticket window. He pays for the tickets then joins Sherlock who is perusing the movie posters lit up on the wall outside the cinema. John hands him his ticket.

"Doctor Strange? What kind of super hero name is that? And why not Mr. Strange? Is he even a real doctor?"

John smiles. "I'm not telling." Watching movies with Sherlock was an adventure. He spent most of the movie complaining about inaccuracies and deducing the characters. John refused to watch any type of mystery with him, at least in public, because once he figures it out he goes quiet because he knows if he says anything John will be mad. John can't stand his silence and eventually gives in and lets him talk. Super Hero movies are ok because the villain always makes theirselves known early on with an epic monologue. And you don't have to be a Consulting Detective to figure that out. John thought that Sherlock enjoyed the movies more that he let on. So John had drug him to every Marvel movie thus far and Doctor Strange was next on John's list. It was lucky that the theatre near by the flat was doing a special showing since the movie had come out last year.

They walked into the lobby of the cinema, hand in hand, the cool air hitting them with the smell of fresh popped popcorn.

"Do you want some popcorn?" John asks as they walk up to the snack kiosk.

"Popcorn is dull, John." Sherlock says browsing the candy selection.

"Right. But I know if I buy some you'll eat it."

"Mmm." Was Sherlock's reply. "Ooo! Sour Patch kids!"

"Grab me a pack of Smarties, would you?" John says approaching the counter.

"What can I get for y...." the girl behind the counter stops short, her mouth hanging open. "You're Dr. Watson aren't you? And is that..."

Sherlock appears behind John and tosses the candy on the counter.

"Oh my god it is."

"Here's the candy, love." Sherlock says giving John a peck on the cheek.

The girl looks as if she might faint and explode at the same time.

"Can we get a medium popcorn and a medium Coke. And a blue slushee." John says.

The girl shakes herself out of it. "Oh right, yeah." She fills their order and John pays.

"Thanks." John says handing Sherlock his Slushee and Sour Patch Kids.

"You welcome. Enjoy your show!" The girl says a little dazed. She disappears behind the door to the backroom and muffled screeching can be heard as John and Sherlock walk away.

"You did that on purpose." John says.

"What?"

"Kissing me in front of that girl. You knew she was a fan. And 'Love'? You never call me 'Love'. It's going to be all over social media before the movie is out. 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson on a date, calling each other 'Love'.'"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, John. You call me 'Love'. I like it when you call me 'Love', Love." Sherlock says putting his arm around John's shoulder. John smiles up at him.

Once inside the theatre, Sherlock bounds up the steps two at a time to the back row. Unfortunately, he finds it already occupied by a group of teenagers. He scowls at them.

"Down here 'Lock. This row has seats." John calls to him from about the half way mark. Sherlock slumps back down the stairs to John. They take two seats in the middle of the row.

Sherlock reaches over and steals a handful of popcorn from the top of the bag sitting on John's lap, just as the lights go down.

"Hey!" John whispers, "The movie hasn't started yet."

* * *

 

 

 

> _On screen, a surgeon washes his hands while Shining Star plays in the background. Then, the face of the surgeon is shown as he puts on his mask. He has striking eyes and perfect cheekbones._

John sucks in a breath and moves in his seat. Sherlock raises an eyebrow, while looking at John out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

 

 

 

> _"I think I found your problem, Dr. Palmer. You left a bullet in his head."_

Sherlock scoffs. "Who is this posh idiot? Why does he talk like that?" He says aloud.

"Shhh!" John says with a giggle.

* * *

 

 

 

> _"Prematurely. We need to get him prepped for a sub-occipital craniotomy."_  
>  _"Not gonna let you operate on a dead man."_  
>  _"What do you see?"_  
>  _"A bullet?"_  
>  _"A perfect bullet. It's been hardened. You harden a bullet by alloying lead with antimony. A toxic metal. And that's leeched directly into the cerebral spinal fluid."_  
>  _"Rapid onset central nervous system shutdown."_  
>  _"We gotta go."_  
>  _"The patient's not dead but he is dying. Still wanna harvest his organs?"_

"Brilliant!" John whispers.

Sherlock glances at him and crosses his arms over his chest in a huff. John doesn't notice.

_* * *_

 

 

 

>   
>  _"You can't do freehand."_  
>  _"I can and I will."_  
>  _"This isn't a time for showing off, Strange."_  
>  _"How about 10 minutes ago when you called the wrong time of death?"_

"Yes! Thank you for your input, Anderson!" Sherlock says to the screen.

There's a 'Shhh!" from somewhere behind them.

* * *

 

 

 

> _"Billy. What have you got for me?"_  
>  _"I've got a 35-year-old Air-Force Colonel... crushed his lower spine in some kind of experimental armor. Mid-thoracic burst fracture."_  
>  _"Yeah, well, I could help but so could 50 other people. Find me something worth my time."_

"What?! That case was clearly an eight! Why didn't he take it, John?" Sherlock practically shouts.

"Shhh. Sherlock. You're going to get us thrown out."

"But experimental body armor, John! That sounds so fascinating!" Sherlock whispers.

"Their talking about Rhoadey. Remember in Civil War when he was shot down by Vision?" John answers. Sherlock looks at him, completely lost. "Nevermind. Here have some more popcorn."

* * *

 

 

 

> _"What did they do?"_  
>  _"11 stainless steel pins in the bones. Multiple torn ligaments, severe nerve damage in both hands. You were on the table for 11 hours."_  
>  _"Look at these fixators."_  
>  _"No one could have done better."_  
>  _"I could have done better."_

"That's ridiculous, John! He wouldn't have been able to preform his OWN hand surgery." Sherlock says.

"Sometimes show offs are just that arrogant."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." John smirks and takes a sip of his coke.

* * *

John feels Sherlock's lips on his cheek and then his kisses make their way to the corner of his mouth. John turns his head a bit to meet Sherlock's lips with his own, but doesn't take his eyes from the screen.  
Sherlock leans over more, so his face is in front of John's. He kisses him again.

"Sherlock." John says through the kiss.

"You said we could snog when it got boring. I'm bored. So..." Sherlock starts kissing down John's neck.

"Sherlock." John warns again. Sherlock stops and falls back on his seat, huffing.

* * *

"He's the tallest man in all of Nepal!"

* * *

"Why is she bald, John?" Sherlock whispers.

* * *

"Ugh...John..." Sherlock groans, "This is making me motion sick."

* * *

"His focus clearly needs more focus."

"Okay, Mr Miyagi."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

 

 

 

> _On screen, Doctor Strange stands in front of mirror shaving. After he finishes, he stands, shirtless, inspecting his handiwork._

John looks at Sherlock then back at the screen and squirms in his seat.

* * *

"If they're ghosts how can they hit each other?"

"They aren't ghosts, Sherlock. They're in a different dimension."

* * *

> _"No. It is Doctor Strange. Not Master Strange. Not Mister Strange. Doctor Strange. When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And I have just killed a man! I am not doing that again."_

"Well, he wasn't a very nice man." John says.

* * *

The credits roll and Sherlock stands.

"Where are you going?"

"The movie is over, John."

"It's a Marvel movie, Sherlock. There's always a bonus scene at the end of the credits."

Sherlock flops back down in his chair.

\------------------------------------------

When Sherlock and John stepped out of the cinema, the sun was just beginning to set. It was still unseasonably warm for an early fall day.

"We still have time before Mycroft and Greg bring Rosie home. D'you want to get some ice cream or something? Take a walk in the park?"

Sherlock nodded.

They managed to find a little ice cream shop down the road from the theatre and made their way to the park.

"Did you enjoy the movie, John?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for going with me. But that Benedict Cucumbersnatch, looks quite like you, Sherlock." John says with a smile, taking a lick of his ice cream cone.

"Benedict CUMBERBATCH, John. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Not to his name, no." John says with a smirk.

"Apparently." Sherlock huffs, crunching his ice cream cone.

John stops walking and looks at him. "Oh your not jealous are you?"

Sherlock doesn't answer, just continues to crunch his ice cream cone.

"You are, aren't you?" John chuckles. "Sherlock Holmes is jealous."

"You've never complimented someone else's deductions before. Or shown attraction to another man, other than myself."

"I dated and was married. You were never jealous before."

"I was and I liked Mary. It just wasn't... apparent... to you."

John moves to stand in front of him. "Oh Sherlock. I'm sorry, love. But he did look a lot like you. It was uncanny really." He brushes an errant curl from in front of Sherlock's eyes.

The corner of Sherlock's mouth turns up. "I honestly don't see it, John."

"Mmmm. Maybe you'll have to illustrate the differences to me. I do owe you a snog, after all. They shouldn't have Rosie back for at least another hour. Want to head home?" John asks playing with the lapels of Sherlock's coat.

"Mmmm, yes." Sherlock answered, dipping down to give John a kiss.


End file.
